Little White Lies
by Idril-Lune
Summary: The only way for Chloe to survive is with little white lies. AU


Title: Little White Lies

Rating: T

Spoilers: None that I know of

Summary: The only way for Chloe to survive is with little white lies. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Smallville. The song "Skin" is sung by Alexz Johnson for the show "Instant Star" on "The-N." The lyrics came from . .  
I'm just borrowing them so please don't sue I don't have anything except my computer and my husband any way.

Little White Lies

"I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise"

I watch the news and see his face. I'm lost looking at his eyes. I see it there, though I'm positive that I'm the only one who does. Pain. He is searching for me. Damn him! Damn Lionel for making this happen! But it has to be. He can't see me, he can't be with me.

I left Smallville a year ago. Made it look like I was kidnapped, with the Devil's help of course. Lionel found out, somehow, that I had fallen for his son. He also realized that Lex was, in his words, "Dangerously close to falling for me."

Oh, God. If only we could've admitted it to each other first. Then I could have gone to him for help. But we didn't. We couldn't get past our stupid insecurities.

"Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all"

So I've reinvented myself. In another place. Lionel gave me money but I won't take it. I've found a job and a small place to stay in a tiny fishing town in Greece.

I've always loved Greece. I'd come here to visit my grand parents before they passed away. It was like a haven to me.

Now it's a prison.

"Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting"

I scream and throw my glass against the wall. The shattering glass calms me some. I turn back to the television. He is still there, with my father in the back ground. They are the only ones still searching. Everyone else believes I'm dead.

I might as well be.

I can't get him out of my head, and it kills me a little more everyday. If only I could forget him.

"Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie"

If only he could forget me. It might be easier then. I could convince myself that he doesn't care about me, and then, I could not care about him.

But I do. I love him so much it hurts.

Lionel promised me that if we got together, Lex would learn what pain truly was. Not to mention everyone else I cared about. If he had threatened just me, I could've dealt with it.

I turn my head to the door as my elderly neighbor knocks. She has appointed herself my foster grandmother.

She asks me, her sweet Greek accent thick with concern, if I'm alright.

I look at her and smile. I know it's an empty smile, but that is all I can handle right now.

I reassure her that I'm fine.

She knows I'm lying, but she leaves anyway, glancing back as she walks down my lane.

Another little white lie.

"So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been"

Lionel said that he couldn't let me be with Lex because I wasn't good enough. I'm not pretty enough, or mature or enough, or just enough.

Lex is destined for greatness he told me. I am not great.

I think now I understand even more what Lex has been through with that man. My heart breaks again.

"Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie"

I barely know anymore if my life is real or a dream.

It can't be real.

I was supposed to be a great reporter by now. Chasing down thrilling leads, exposing all the truths.

But here I stand. Running from the truth. Telling myself that I'll be alright.

Another little white lie.

"I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you throw me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie"

I turn and look in the mirror. I stare at myself, my eyes. They don't belong to me.

I was so full of life and fire. It's all gone now. But I'll be fine.

Another little white lie.

"Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie"

I know the only way I can survive are those little white lies. If I tell myself the truth, I'd die. I know that, because I know that I can't truly live without him.

So I lie to myself, every minute of everyday.

It can't last for much longer. I can't last much longer.

As I'm staring into his eyes, while he pleads for information on my whereabouts, I sense someone at my door.

Thinking it's my neighbor again, I turn to reassure her one more time, and stop dead.

His eyes look into mine.

No more little white lies.


End file.
